Tournament Kamen Rider: Journey Through The Decade
by Zeltrax541
Summary: This is the backstory for an OC I created. My Brother, Anakin Gates Elias as Kamen Rider Decade! He is on his journey to catch up to his brother/Me and he has some really cool adventures along the way.


Name: Anakin Gates Elias (THE GATES IN HIS NAME MEANING THE MAIN NEXT-GEN KAMEN RIDER POWERS.)

Age: 15

Height: 4 ft. tall

Weight: none of your business

Interests: Historical practices, art, manga, and anime

Personality: A bit cocky, Likes to help friends when they are down, and an all-around good guy

Rider Belt: Decade Driver belt

AFTER HE WENT ON HIS JOURNEY - THANKS TO HIS MOM AND DAD, ANAKIN GATES ELIAS AKA KAMEN RIDER DECADE, WAS DRIVING HIS MACHINE DECADER WHEN HE HEARD A NOISE IN THE WOODS. HE DISMOUNTED HIS BIKE TO TAKE A CLOSER LOOK.

"What the heck is going on here, peoples?" ANAKIN WHISPERED

HE THEN SEES THE TEAM OF Montana Phorn, Kamen Rider Faiz, Kensaki Ono, Kamen Rider Punch Hopper, Takeshi Ono, Kamen Rider Kick Hopper, Shugo Li, Kamen Rider Tiger, and Watanuki Li, Kamen Rider Black RX GETTING THEIR BUTTS HANDED TO THEM BY THE POLAR BEAR FANGAIA AND 2 SHARK FANGAIAS, ALONG WITH THE MOTH/REAPER FANGAIA.

ANAKIN WASTED NO TIME. HE STRAPPED HIS DECADE DRIVER BELT ONTO HIS WAIST. HE THEN TOOK OUT A SCAN CARD FROM HIS RIDE BOOKER THAT HAD HIS RIDER SYMBOL ON IT.

**_START ANAKIN'S FIGHT MUSIC: ZIPS FROM GUNDAM SEED DESTINY (SIDENOTE: SHADOWMOON'S FIGHT MUSIC IS STRANGER IN THE DARK FROM KAMEN RIDER AGITO.)_**

"Henshin!" ANAKIN EXCLAIMED, WHICH ALERTED THE FANGAIA TO HIS POSITION. ANAKIN DIDN'T CARE.

HE THEN PUT THE CARD INTO HIS BELT AND SWITCHED IT BACK TO NORMAL AND RAN TOWARDS THE FANGAIA.

_Kamen Ride... Decade!_

AFTER 5 SECONDS, HIS RIDER SUIT FLASHED ONTO HIS BODY. HE BEGAN TO FIGHT THE FANGAIA AND HE WAS TOO MUCH FOR THEM.

_Attack Ride... Slash!_

ANAKIN ROUNDHOUSE KICKED ONE SHARK FANGAIA AND DESTROYED HIM WITH HIS RIDE BOOKER/SWORD. THE OTHER FANGAIA CHARGED AT HIM WHEN ANAKIN HEARD THE FAMILIAR SOUNDS OF THE HOPPER ZECTORS. THAT SIGNALED ANAKIN TO MOVE THE HECK OUT OF THERE.

_RIDER JUMP!!!_

"You ready, Takeshi?" KENSAKI SHOUTED.

"You know it, bro!" TAKESHI ANSWERED BACK. THEY BOTH JUMPED INTO THE AIR IN ORDER TO ACTIVATE THEIR HISSATSU WAZAS.

_RIDER KICK!!!_

_RIDER PUNCH!!!_

BOTH OF THE BROTHER'S ATTACKS CONNECTED AND THE POLAR BEAR AND THE LAST SHARK FANGAIA WERE DESTROYED. THE MOTH/REAPER FANGAIA WAS SADDLY NOT AS WEAK AS THE OTHERS. HE THREW FAIZ AND BLACK RX LIKE RAGDOLLS.

"Guys, we have to combine all of our attacks together in order to destroy this guy!" ANAKIN SUGGESTED. THE OTHER RIDERS AGREED. THEY ALL GOT IN A DOUBLE TRIANGLE FORMATION.

**_START ANAKIN'S FINISH MUSIC: TM REVOLUTION'S HOT LIMIT, FIRST VERSION (SIDENOTE: SHADOWMOON'S FINISH MUSIC IS METEOR FROM GUNDAM SEED.)_**

SHUGO LI PULLED 2 CARDS FROM HIS ADVENT DECK AND PLAYED THEM.

_ADVENT!!!_

_FINAL VENT!!!_

THIS SUMMONED HIS CONTRACT MONSTER AND HIS TIGER BATTLE CLAWS. HIS CONTRACT MONSTER WAS STRONG ENOUGH TO THROW THE MOTH/REAPER FANGAIA INTO THE AIR.

"RevoluCane!" WATANUKI ACTIVATED THE REVOLUCANE AND JUMPED INTO THE AIR. MONTANA DID THE SAME WHEN OPENING AND CLOSING THE FAIZ PHONE.

_EXCEED CHARGE!!!_

THE ONO BROTHERS ALSO DID THIS AS WELL.

_RIDER JUMP!!!_

_RIDER KICK!!!_

_RIDER PUNCH!!!_

ANAKIN THEN PULLED A SCAN CARD FROM HIS RIDE BOOKER THAT HAD ANAKIN'S RIDER SYMBOL ON IT IN THE COLOR GOLD. HE THEN PUT IT INTO THE DECADE DRIVER AND JUMPED INTO THE AIR TO ACTIVATE HIS RIDER KICK, THE DECADE DIMENSION KICK!

_Final Attack Ride... D-D-D-Decade!_

"KAMEN RIDERS, FOREVER!!!" ALL THE RIDERS SAID THIS AS ALL THEIR ATTACKS CONNECTED AND THE FANGAIA EXPLODED IN DEFEAT. ALL THE RIDERS TRANSFORMED BACK INTO HUMAN FORM TO THANK EACH OTHER PROPERLY.

"Anakin, thanks. We would have been destroyed if it weren't for you." WATANUKI SHOOK HIS HAND IN BIG THANKS WITH ANAKIN TO SHOW A KINDNESS WITH HIM AND HIS TEAM.

"Thanks to you as well. Do you guys know where I can find my brother, Jessie Elias AKA ShadowMoon?"

THEY ALL SHOOK THEIR HEADS EXCEPT TAKESHI.

"I have an idea. Why don't you go see Professor Jack Ryker? He has a device that can track all rider PDAs. With any luck, your brother might be with one of them." TAKESHI SUGGESTED.

"Thanks, Takeshi. See you guys later!" ANAKIN THEN GOT ON THE MACHINE DECADER AND RODE OFF.

ANAKIN THEN MADE IT TO SKYDOME CITY, THE PLACE OF THE SECOND ROUND OF THE TOURNAMENT AND OPERATION GOLDEN THORN AS HE HEARD IT FROM OTHERS RIDERS WHO PARTICIPATED IN THE WAR. HE THEN DISMOUNTED HIS BIKE TO LOOK AROUND. HE THEN MADE HIS WAY TO A OFFICE-LIKE BUILDING WHICH HE ENTERED. IT IS HERE WHERE HE MEETS JACK RYKER, THE GOD-FATHER OF TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER, AS WELL AS KAMEN RIDER V3 (THE NEXT VERSION).

"Jack Ryker-sama, it's an honor to meet you." ANAKIN SAID WITH PRAISE.

"Take it, mister...?" JACK QUESTIONED ANAKIN.

"I'm sorry. Forgot my manners. My name is Anakin Gates Elias, brother to Jessie Lee Elias - ShadowMoon and I'm Kamen Rider Decade!" ANAKIN FINSHED TELLING JACK RYKER ABOUT HIS VICTORIES ON HIS WAY THERE, INCLUDING SAVING A TEAM OF RIDERS, TO BOOT.

"I'm very impressed, Anakin. You saved a team of riders, plus you want to help your brother. I commend you." JACK THEN GOT A CALL ABOUT SOME MONSTERS DOWNTOWN.

"I want to see how you fight. Ikuzo, Decade!" JACK SHOUTED.

"Right, Jack-sama!" ANAKIN THEN FOLLOWED HIM.

THE TWO RIDERS THEN RAN TO THE CENTER OF TOWN, WHERE A GANG COMPOSED OF THE WOLF IMAGIN, THE RHINO FANGAIA, CASSISWORM GLADIUS, ELEPHANT ORPHENOCH, ALL LEAD BY KAMEN RIDERS RYUGA, ODIN, RAIA, GAI, AND SCISSORS. (IF I MADE ANY MISTAKES NAMING THE DARK RIDERS, LET ME KNOW.)

"That whole fake rider deal burned us all and we want revenge!" RYUGA OF THE DARK RIDERS SHOUTED.

"We'd have to disagree with you guys on that one!" JACK 'BOASTED'.

"Jack-sama, in case you haven't noticed, there's 9 of them and only 2 of us!" ANAKIN QUESTIONED JACK.

"A situation which is now rectified!" A MYSTERIOUS VOICE SHOUTED.

JUST THEN, 7 KAMEN RIDERS APPEARED IN FRONT OF JACK AND ANAKIN TO HELP IN THEIR FIGHT AGAINST THE DARK RIDERS. THEY WERE COMPOSED OF KAMEN RIDERS KNIGHT, RYUKI, THEBEE, SASWORD, DRAKE, GILLS, AND SUPRISINGLY, KAMEN RIDER SAGA!

"Aren't you Jarek Leiter, brother to Chad Leiter AKA Kiva?" ANAKIN ASKED.

"I am. I'm currently seeking redemption where I have met these riders and formed a team with them. Now, let's kick their butts!" JAREK EXCLAIMED!

_**START THE RIDER'S FIGHT MUSIC - Kono Inoti No Senshi FROM KAMEN RIDER BLACK RX**_

"Gladly!" ANAKIN JOINED IN.

THE RIDERS OF JUSTICE PULLED OUT THEIR HENSHIN BELTS AND BRACES AND STARTED TO TRANSFORM.

"HENSHIN!" THEY ALL SHOUTED.

_Kamen Ride... Decade!_

_HENSHIN!_

_CHANGE WASP!_

_CHANGE SCORPION!_

_CHANGE DRAGONFLY!_

_HENSHIN, V3!_

_KNIGHT - SURVIVE!_

_RYUKI - SURVIVE!_

ALL THE RIDERS STOOD IN THEIR POSES AND FOUGHT THE FORCES OF THE DARK RIDERS. SAGA AND DECADE TOOK ON RYUGA, LEAVING SASWORD TO TAKE ON THE WOLF IMAGIN AND THE CASSISWORM GLADIUS WORM, THEBEE TO TAKE ON GAI, V3 TO TAKE ON SCISSORS, DRAKE TO TAKE ON ODIN, AND SURVIVE KNIGHT TO TAKE ON RAIA, AND SURVIVE RYUKI AND GILLS TO TAKE ON THE RHINO FANGAIA AND ELEPHANT ORPHENOCH.

WE LOOK INTO THEBEE'S FIGHT WITH GAI AS GAI ACTIVATES HIS FINAL VENT CARD AND SUMMONS HIS CONTRACT MONSTER. THEBEE COUNTERS WITH THE RIDER STING.

_RIDER STING!_

THEBEE RAN FAST TOWARD GAI BEFORE GAI COULD MAKE HIS ATTACK AND WAS THROWN BACKWARDS BECAUSE OF THE RIDER STING.

WE NOW COME INTO RYUKI'S AND GILL'S FIGHT WITH THE RHINO FANGAIA AND THE ELEPHANT ORPHENOCH. THE MONSTERS CHARGED AT THE RIDERS WHERE AS RYUKI AND GILLS WERE NOT EFFECTED. RYUKI THEN PLAYED AN ADVENT CARD.

_FINAL VENT!_

THIS SUMMONED HIS CONTRACT MONSTER, DRAGREDDER (DON'T KNOW HIS SURIVE NAME) AND TRANSFORMED HIM INTO A MOTORCYCLE. DRAGREDDER THEN PROCEDDED TO BLAST THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OF THE ELEPHANT ORPHENOCH WITH A COUPLE 1000 FIREBALLS. THIS, IN TURN, DESTROYED THE ORPHENOCH. GILLS THEN WENT FOR 1 OF HIS ATTACKS, THE GILLS HELL STAB. HE STABBED THE RHINO FANGAIA WITH HIS FINGERS VERY HARD ON HIS ABDOMEN. THIS CAUSED THE FANGAIA TO SHATTER BECAUSE OF THE STRAIN OF THE STABBING.

NOW COMING INTO DRAKE'S FIGHT WITH DARK RIDER ODIN, AZULANNA'S NOT FARING TO WELL. BUT ODIN ALREADY USED THE TIME VENT IN HER FAVOR. AZULANNA THEN TURNED THE WINGS ON THE DRAKE ZECTOR INTO A SNIPER SCOPE AND PULLED BACK THE HAMMER ON THE DRAKE GUN.

_RIDER SHOOTING!_

BEFORE AZULANNA GRIPPED THE GUN, SHE SLAPPED THE CLOCK UP PAD ON HER RIGHT SIDE TO SLOW DOWN ODIN.

_CLOCK UP!_

SHE THEN FIRED AT ODIN, CAUSING HIM TO GO BACK TO HUMAN FORM. THE CLOCK UP WINDOW THEN ENDED.

_CLOCK OVER!_

NOW IT'S JACK-SAMA'S FIGHT AGAINST SCISSORS AND V3 IS FARING WELL. HE MANAGED TO BACK SCISSORS INTO A CORNER. SCARED LIKE CRAZY, SCISSORS PLAYED HIS FINAL VENT CARD.

_FINAL VENT!_

THIS SUMMONED HIS CONTRACT MONSTER AND IT THREW HIM UP INTO THE AIR AND SCISSORS BEGAN TO SPIN LIKE A BALL TOWARD V3. V3 COUNTERED WITH HIS RIDER KICK.

"V3 Rider Kick!" JACK-SAMA SHOUTED AND JUMPED INTO THE AIR. HE THEN THRUST HIS KICKING FOOT FORWARD AND MET SCISSORS HEADON, LITERALLY. WHEN V3 KICKED HIM, HE KICKED HIM ON THE HEAD AND SENT SCISSORS SPIRALING OUT OF CONTROL AND SLAMMED AGAINST THE GROUND, TRANSFORMING BACK INTO HUMAN FORM.

WE THEN COME ON SASWORD'S FIGHT WITH THE WOLF IMAGIN AND THE CASSISWORM GLADIUS WORM. SASWORD SLASHED THE HECK OUT OF THEM WITH HIS SWORD. HE THEN PULLED THE SASWORD ZECTOR'S TAIL BACK AND SLAMMED IT ONTO THE SWORD, ACTIVATING HIS HISSATSU WAZA.

_RIDER SLASH!_

HE THEN WENT INTO A SAMURAI STANCE AND CHARGED TOWARDS THE IMAGIN AND WORM. HE THEN SLASHED THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF THEM AGAIN, ONLY THIS TIME, IT WAS THE SWORD'S BLADE COVERED IN EXPLOSIVE LIQUID POISON FROM THE ACTIVATION OF THE RIDER SLASH. BOTH THE MONSTERS EXPLODED.

WE NOW COME INTO KNIGHT'S FIGHT WITH RAIA AND RAIA WAS REALLY WEAK THIS TIME AROUND AS KNIGHT WAS JUST BLOCKING HIS ATTACKS. RAIA THEN PLAYED HIS FINAL VENT CARD.

_Final Vent!_

RAIA JUMPED ONTO EVILDIVER AND BEGAN CHARGING TOWARDS KNIGHT. KNIGHT JUST YAWNED LIKE HE DIDN'T CARE AS HE PLAYED HIS FINAL VENT CARD TO FINISH THE POINTLESS FIGHT.

_Final Vent!_

THIS SUMMONED HIS ADVENT BEAST, DARKWING, AND HE JUMPED ONTO HIM AS DARKWING TURNED INTO A MOTORCYCLE. KNIGHT THEN FIRED A BEAM WHICH HIT RAIA AND MADE HIM STOP WITH KNIGHT'S FINAL VENT SYMBOL IN HOLOGRAM FORM ONTO HIM. KNIGHT CONTINUED TO DRIVE TOWARDS RAIA AS HIS CAPE WRAPPED AROUND HIM AND HIS BIKE, COVERING IT UP FOR THE FINAL BLOW AS KNIGHT PLOWED INTO RAIA, EXPLODING AND REVERTING TO HUMAN FORM IN THE PROCESS.

NOW IT'S THE FINAL FIGHT WITH DECADE AND SAGA FACING OFF WITH DARK RIDER RYUGA, WHO HAD JUST POWERED UP TO HIS SURVIVE MODE, WHICH WAS RYUKI'S SURVIVE MODE BUT THE RED WAS REPLACED WITH BLACK AND HIS ADVENT DECK STAYED THE SAME COLOR. RYUGA THEN PLAYED AN ADVENT CARD INTO HIS DARK DRAGVISOR ZWEI.

_ADVENT!_

THIS SUMMONED DRAGBLACKER AND RYUGA SENT HIM TO ATTACK JAREK, BUT ANAKIN PUSHED HIM OUT OF THE WAY TO TAKE THE BLOW. ANAKIN WAS BLASTED WITH HORRIFIC BLACK FLAMES INSTEAD OF JAREK. ANAKIN THEN WENT TO HIS KNEES, PANTING, TRYING TO REGAIN HIS BREATH.

"You took the blow that was meant for me. Why?" JAREK QUESTIONED ANAKIN.

"Even though we have different rider systems, we are still Kamen Riders. Aren't we?" ANAKIN SAID BEFORE HE FELL TO THE GROUND.

"Anakin, Arigato. Re-gather your strength. I'll fight off Ryuga until you get your full power back."

JAREK LAID ANAKIN SAFELY ON THE GROUND BEFORE HEADING OFF TO FIGHT RYUGA.

**_START KAMEN RIDER SAGA'S THEME - ROOTS OF THE KING!_**

"Ryuga, you hurt one of my closest friends. ZETAINI URUSANAI! - (I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!)" JAREK CHARGED INTO RYUGA WITH THE JACORDER AT THE READY. RYUGA DIDN'T THINK FAST ENOUGH TO WITHSTAND SAGA'S FEROCIOUS ONSLAUGHT. DURING THE FIGHT, ANAKIN STARTED TO WAKE UP AND HE SAW THEBEE, SASWORD, AZULANNA, JACK-SAMA, KNIGHT, RYUKI, AND GILLS HELP HIM UP TO GROUND LEVEL.

"Arigato, Miina. Let's go help Jarek!" ANAKIN THEN RALLIED THE RIDERS INTO HELPING JAREK FIGHT RYUGA. SAGA COULD USE THE HELP BECAUSE HE WAS GETTING TIRED. WHEN THE OTHER RIDERS ARRIVED, THIS RELIEVED HIM A LOT. ALL THE RIDERS GOT INTO A MULTI-LATERAL FORMATION AROUND RYUGA. RYUGA WAS CONFUSED ABOUT WHAT THE RIDERS WERE GOING TO DO. THEY ACTIVATED THEIR FINAL ATTACKS.

**_WAKE UP!_**

**_RIDER STING!_**

**_RIDER SLASH!_**

**_RIDER SHOOTING!_**

**_FINAL VENT!_**

**_FINAL VENT!_**

**_GILLS HELL STAB!_**

**_V3 RIDER KICK!_**

_**Final Attack Ride... D-D-D-Decade!**_

ALL OF THE ATTACKS OF THE RIDERS OF JUSTICE CONNECTED TO SURVIVE-RYUGA AND HE WAS SENT FLYING, TRANSFORMING BACK TO HUMAN FORM IN THE PROCESS. THE DARK RIDERS TOOK THEIR FALLEN LEADER AND RETREATED. THE RIDERS THEN TRANSFORMED BACK TO HUMAN FORM.

"That was some of the most fun I had in a while!" ANAKIN SAID, WITH GLEE.

"Anakin, I thought you wouldn't be able to move after that flame attack Ryuga blasted you with." JACK-SAMA SAID, WITH CONCERN.

"Professor Jack, Anakin's tough. Really tough. He could probably live through all the dance moves I could teach him and he would still be walking around!" AZULANNA SAID AS AN EXAMPLE.

"THANKS FOR FILLING OUR HEADS WITH THOSE IMAGES, AZULANNA!" ALL THE OTHER RIDERS SAID, WITH CRAZED EMOTIONS.

AFTER THE BATTLE, JAREK AND ANAKIN WENT TO JACK'S OFFICE TO DETERMINE THEIR NEXT PLAN OF ACTION, WHEN JACK'S PHONE STARTED TO RING.

"I have to take this." JACK PICKED UP THE PHONE AND IT WAS THE VOICE OF TRAVIS TRITON AKA KAMEN RIDER DELTA SPEAKING THROUGH THE PHONE.

_"Jack, it's Travis. I'm just outside Battle Creek right now."_

"What's wrong?"

_"I just drove in on the Jet Sliger... and found the body of one of the Fake Riders, along with what looks to be a damaged Rider System and another that looks in pristine condition, kinda' like the one used to control Randall Kalish. Somebody beat this guy good."_

"I'll be there in twenty minutes, just hang tight." JACK-SAMA THEN HUNG UP THE PHONE.

"What was it, Professor Jack?" JAREK QUESTIONED HIM.

"It was a call from another rider friend of mine and he told me to come to Battle Creek to check on something." JACK FINISHED EXPLAINING.

"We should go with you, just in case you need help. And who knows my brother might even be there as we speak?" ANAKIN QUERIED.

"Okay, you can come, Ani. Jarek, what about you?" JACK ASKED JAREK ABOUT JOINING THE TEAM. AFTER HE THOUGHT A BIT, HE AGGREED. THE TRIO WENT OVER TO BATTLE CREEK VIA PRIVATE JET, NOT KNOWING WHAT NEW DANGERS AWAIT THEM!

_IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT, PLEASE R+R THIS STORY PLUS DJDIDDYDOG'S TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER FANFIC!_

_PS: IF DJDIDDYDOG IS READING THIS, WHEN CHAD FIGHTS HIS CLONE, HOW ABOUT CHAD USES DoGaBaKi Emperor Form TO DEFEAT HIM? JUST A THOUGHT!_


End file.
